


Rule Breakers - Dewdrop Ghoul

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Halloween, Kid!Dewdrop Ghoul, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kid!Dewdrop, kid!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Kudos: 1





	Rule Breakers - Dewdrop Ghoul

You were born when your mother was a Sister of Sin, so you were friends with the little Ghouls since you lived in the same building.

There has always been a rule in the Abbey that Ghouls were never allowed to leave the premises, other than adult Ghouls on Halloween. The adult Ghouls that were part of the band were the only ones that could travel.

You didn’t understand why. To you, they were the same as other people, they just looked a little different. Whenever you wanted to play with the Ghouls outside the Abbey, the members always told you that you couldn’t and that they’d explain why one day.

Your mother told you that people would become afraid if they knew that Ghouls existed, that they wouldn’t understand it.

You always thought the Ghouls were adorable, so how could anyone think they were scary?

You wanted to prove the Abbey wrong that people would be afraid of Ghouls.

But you made a plan, a pretty good plan in your in your opinion.

You wanted to take one of the Ghouls to school with you on Halloween. You thought, if anyone suspected the Ghoul, you’d just tell them it was a very well made costume.

What could go wrong?

It took some trial and error, but you finally convinced a Ghoul to agree to your plan.

All the other Ghouls were afraid to break the Abbey’s rules, except one.

Dewdrop.

Dewdrop had always wanted to see the outside world, other than the garden in the middle of the lot. He thought at least Swiss would want to join, him having a somewhat rebellious nature, but he was too scared.

Halloween day, the plan finally in motion.

All the students were encouraged to wear a costume to school. You wanted to dress up just like you mom, and so she made you a habit that looked just like hers.

You were ecstatic, about the costume and your plan.

You quickly grabbed Dewdrop from the area of the building where the rest of the Ghouls lived, and surprising snuck him out successfully.

Even with his fiery attitude, you could see your friend was nervous by how much he fiddled with his hands.

“It’ll be fun.” You encouraged.

You both waited at the bus stop.

It didn’t take long for the large vehicle to arrive, letting out a noisy hiss when it stopped, making Dewdrop flinch at the sound.

The doors opened and the driver immediately let out a gasp, making you start to panic at the thought of getting caught. “What amazing costumes you two have!” The old lady awed, making you and Dewdrop sigh in relief.

You and Dewdrop let out a chuckle, you giving the driver a meek thanks and walking to your typical seat on the bus.

The whole bus ride consisted of Dewdrop looking around nervously and you repeatedly telling him to stop flicking his tail around. The lie you came up with just in case someone asked was: it was a remote controlled tail. But even you didn’t buy that.

The bus stop finally arrived at your elementary school. It was relatively large, so you weren’t too worried about your teachers not recognizing Dewdrop. They could barely remember you anyway.

Students were entering the building in hordes, and suddenly Dewdrop grabbed your sleeve.

“Y/N...I’m nervous...” He admitted.

“We’ll be fine. It’ll be fun! I promise!” You smiled, childlike innocence to your voice.

Dewdrop nodded and took a deep breath, following you into the building.

Walking down the halls, you tried to ignore all the whispers from fellow students bad mouthing you. You weren’t very popular in school, most kids picked on you. But you kept your head high, not letting it get to you. You wanted to follow in your mother’s morals and outlooks on life. She was the stronger person you knew, she never let anyone bring her down.

Dewdrop however, with his super hearing, felt his blood boil when he realized all the harsh comments were about you. He started to feel the tips of his fingers burn. He dug his claws into his palms, not wanting to give himself away that he wasn’t human. But he hated what these kids were saying about you.

So far, things were going well. No teachers noticed that Dewdrop wasn’t a student...or that he wasn’t human.

One teacher even said that if they had a contest, Dewdrop’s “costume” would win for sure.

Dewdrop did have to laugh a little when a teacher explained what Halloween was about, or what their version was about. Guess you couldn’t teach little kids that Halloween is about worshiping Satan.

Overall, Dewdrop was having a fun experience. Learning about things he was never taught in the Abbey before. He surprisingly even liked math.

Then came recess, the bane of your existence.

It was the time when the bullying was the worst, you just hoped Dewdrop wouldn’t do anything.

“Hey, devil child!” One of your bullies called out. “Dressing like your whore mom, huh?”

You quickly felt the burning sensation pricking your eyes. You were fine getting bullied, but not your mom. “Don’t...” You whimpered at Dewdrop, already feeling the heat radiate from his body.

Dewdrop grit his teeth, willing himself to not shatter this bully’s nose.

“Aww, look! She’s gonna cry!” The bully laughed and pointed.

The bully walked closer to you and you looked down. “You gonna cry, little devil?” He teased.

“Back off.” Dewdrop growled lowly.

The bully turned to the Ghoul. “Ha, is this boyfriend? Can’t tell if it’s just the mask or what, but he sure is ugly!”

“Just stop!” You shouted.

The bully suddenly pushed you to ground, laughing when you let out a yelp.

Dewdrop felt his whole body heat up. He was furious, the tips of his fingers creating little sparks and his eyes glowing bright yellow.

“Dude, you’re on fire!” The bully noticed. 

“Oh really? Why don’t you take closer look?” Dewdrop grinned evilly.

You looked up in shock when you heard a high pitched screech. Dewdrop’s hand was glowing a dull orange and holding onto the bully’s arm, the slight smell of burning clothes and flesh filling the air.

You quickly got up and pulled Dewdrop’s hand away, getting slightly singed in the process. “Dewy, stop!” You cried.

Dewdrop immediately stopped, finally remembering where he was when the haze of his rage cleared. “Sorry...” He stuttered weakly to you and the now sobbing boy.

The bully quickly bailed, screaming in pain on the way into the building.

A teacher suddenly stormed up to you and Dewdrop. You panicked, but you realized she was a member of the church. But you still knew you were in deep.

“You’re lucky that I found you when I did.” The teacher/church member said and sighed from beside you, you being in the passenger’s seat of her car and Dewdrop in the backseat.

“What’s gonna happen, Ms.?” You asked timidly.

“The boy is being taken to the hospital. Dew only bring a kit, the severity of his burns won’t be life threatening. 2nd degree at the most. The burn would’ve been down at the bone if he was an adult.”

“He deserved it!” Dewdrop voiced. “He was hurting Y/N!”

“Bullying or not, the Clergy is going to be taking a huge hit from this! The parents will be pressing charges no doubt, we’ll have to settle them out of court. You two should be ashamed of yourselves!”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t think this would happen...” You whimpered.

The teacher sighed disappointingly. “I know, dear. How could you? You’re just a child.”

When you got back to the Abbey, you got a very stern lecture from the higher ups. You and Dewdrop got punishments fit for the “crime.”

It wasn’t even having privileges revoked, having to be separated from the Ghouls for a few months, that upset you. It was the disappointment in your mother’s eyes when you had to face her.

So, the parents did press charges and the church did settle them out of court and made them keep quiet about the whole thing. It took a big chunk out of the church bank account in the process, of course.

But it was worth keeping the church’s secrets under lock and key.

You felt extremely guilty for doing something so stupid, but being allowed to see your friend before the separation made you feel a little better.

Dewdrop smiled sadly at your frowning face.

“For what it’s worth, I had a lot of fun.”


End file.
